Carson's Diary
by Storybook 991
Summary: Carson loved his stuffed toy. It was his favorite item. He loved that bear and that bear loved him. He was always there even in his dreams, but not after the accident.


They came at Midnight. They came and never went away. I saw them in the halls and heard them in the kitchen. I was scared and they knew it. They exploited it. The Nightmares I had were beast created by an overactive imagination and the fear of a place long ago lost. Tormented me again night after night coming at me in a place I thought I was safe and protected.

The alarm beeped. Midnight, they were on their way. I slid to the edge of my bed and sat there on the floor leaving my the safe haven I called a bed with a small plush bear resting on the pillows. I held my flashlight close and got prepared to run to shut them off from my safe haven. I was ready for this night and anything they threw at me I could take. My first instinct I ran to the right door to began the constant torment of another night.

I had tried not to sleep for the most part. I had tried to stay away, but I was weak and they made me sleep. Even when I told them of the Terrors that haunted my dreams they made me sleep. A never ending cycle that had been going on for the past three months. And it never stopped. I wanted it to stop. I begged them to make it stop. To stop caring about me and the meaningless life that I was. I wanted it to end

My breath stopped as I head another's breathing beside my head as I peeked out the left door. He was there, not ten inches from my face and yet he could not see me. I slammed the door holding it tightly closed as it stopped and become footsteps that eventually left. I peaked out and flashed my light seeing no sign of the monster that had been waiting.

There were four of them that came at midnight and another who seemed to want to help. At Midnight, it started first a Rabbit to the Left and a Chicken to the right. They were familiar, but strangers at the same time. Next came the Fox who appeared in the open doors of my closet. He wasn't as scary as the others as if I shoved him out he would go back to being a small doll that had once been mine. Last was the terror. The first time I had seen him was when I let the monsters on my bed come. He was tall and brown and my worst nightmare. He was the one who scared me, but not as much as the golden demon.

The light in my hand flickered as I sat at the foot of my bed resting for a second. Twirling around I shined the light on the terrors who brought the bear to my room. Sighing I went to the closet and quickly flashed the light before closing the door on the Fox who had appeared. I opened it and looked again to see the small little doll that had been there before. I smiled, but for no more than a second as I raced back to my bed and took a glance at the clock. It was only 3 am. Maybe I'd live to see the next day. It always became harder as the night went on.

There were two more who came to me. He came on the fifth night and he was my nightmare. Huge yellow and menacing. He had invaded my dreams long before I had been locked up in this crazy cycle. It was a beast I knew all too well. He was there when the first accident happened and he'd be there when the last one did as well. The last was imagination as he was nothing. Nothing, but a shadow. A thing that came out to scare children in their sleep or to make them stay up at night. He was monstrous and faded like a forgotten memory. He was there, although faded, he was real. He was a Nightmare.

I Stared at the clock the ticking down of time as hours fade to minutes and the Minutes faded to seconds as they ticked down to zero. Five… Movement down the hall… four… Flashlight flickering… three… A step or two down the hall… two… the creaking of the closet door… one… Salvation. I let my eyes close as the Nightmare faded from me. I was free to witness the torment once again.

 _ **Thank you all for not yelling at me for how long this took to upload. Summer Break is almost here so I can write more. Also, my last year in High School will start in September and I have put myself in Hell from my last year so when September comes there will not be as many updates so yeah Thanks.**_


End file.
